monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Duramboros Ecology
In-Game Information Giant brute wyverns with hammer-like growths on their tails. They subsist on fallen or withered trees, often using their tails to knock said trees over. Researchers speculate that the lumps on their backs act as some sort of energy source. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Theropod- Superfamily:Tail Hammer Wyvern- Family:Duram. Duramboros is classified as a Brute Wyvern, alongside monsters such as Barroth, Uragaan, and Deviljho. Habitat Males of this Brute Wyvern species thrive in the Misty Peaks of the Old World, and they are occasionally been seen in the Flooded Forest and Deserted Island of the New World as well. All three of these habitats harbor plenty of vegetation for these behemoths to feed on, along with numerous places to nest. Ecological Niche The few teeth Duramboros has are flattened and suited better for grinding than they are for tearing, implying that it is a herbivore; It is confirmed by sighting of it eating parts of tree trunks it felled using its tail. It is obvious that it is able to protect itself. The only monsters that would be capable of challenging this behemoth would have to be large predators, such as Zinogre, or a Deviljho, although as Duramboros are very large and powerful, it would seem unlikely that these predators would bother hunting it. Duramboros are also occasionally seen in the Deserted Island and Flooded Forest where they come into contact with other large predators such as Lagiacrus, Brachydios, Nargacuga, Gobul, and Plesioth. But, as stated earlier, these large and mighty herbivores would be rarely preyed upon by even the deadliest of predators. Biological Adaptations Duramboros uses its massive hammer-like tail to fend off any large predator roaming in the area and can also use it to fell the trees that it eats. It uses its horns to fight off any threat it cannot hit with its tail, charging in a similar manner to Barroth when it does so. Their horns somewhat resemble those of a Diablos but unlike the Diablos it is known that directly behind their horns is their brain and loss of their horns will result in instant death. Their shells are seemingly very hard, giving it more protection at the expense of speed. The armored body and clubbed tail is very similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. They are noted for being slow to transition between actions and to store nutrients and fat in their humps(like a real world camel). It likely does not move, and due to its seemingly slow metabolism, it might hibernate. Plants growing on its back give them the perfect camouflage to disguise themselves from top predators like the Rathian, Rathalos, Nargacuga and Zinogre; this is enhanced further by its habit of lying on its side when asleep, making it appear exactly like a fallen log to the untrained eye. When it swings its tail fast enough, the resulting momentum is enough to allow Duramboros to fling itself into the air for a flying slam attack. Duramboros has flat teeth designed to grind up the tree bark that it eats. Behavior Duramboros are peaceful and calm when not being attacked and spend most of their day feeding and sleeping living their lives at a leisurely pace due to having few natural predators. Fights between Duramboros are not as violent as many would think as they surprisingly only throw dirt at each other with their horns. After mating the females gather in herds and will construct nests and lay eggs. Once the young hatch they are watched and guarded by the female herd, while the males wander around alone again. When a young male Duramboros reaches a certain age they leave the herd and travel alone like the older males. These males are most commonly sighted in the Misty Peaks hunting grounds outside Yukumo Village sometimes causing trouble. During the fall these herbivores eat whatever they can to prepare for winter. Sometimes they have been known to eat village huts or other wooden objects. In the winter months in the Misty Peaks these giants burrow underground and hibernate. During this period of time they utilize their fat reserves in their humps to wait out the winter. Category:Monster Ecology